Galaktische Weihnachten
|Nächste= }} Galaktische Weihnachten ist die neunte Episode der dritten Staffel von Glee. Sue bittet die New Directions an Heiligabend in einem Waisenheim bei der Essensausgabe zu helfen und zu singen, jedoch bekommt Artie ein Angebot Regie bei einen Fernsehauftritt der New Directions zu führen. Alle New Directions, außer Sam und Quinn, entscheiden sich für den Fernsehauftritt, der ein voller Erfolg wird. Jedoch gehen sie am Ende der Episode doch alle ins Waisenheim um für die Kinder dort zu singen. Handlung thumb|left|All I Want For Christmas Is YouAm Anfang der Folge singt Mercedes den Song All I Want For Christmas Is You, währenddessen flirtet sie auffallend mit Sam. Rory plagt das Heimweh und widmet seinen Weihnachtssong Blue Christmas seiner Familie, die er sehr vermisst. Kurz darauf, an seinem Spind, fallen ihm die Bücher raus und Sam kommt ihm zur Hilfe. Dabei sieht Sam die Bilder in dessen Spind und fragt ihn, ob dies seine Familie sei. Rory sagt, dass es seine komplette Familie ist und das er sie sehr vermisst. Sam kann verstehen, wie es ihm ohne seine Familie geht, weil er seine auch vermisst, obwohl sie nur vier Stunden entfernt wohnen. Er lädt Rory ein, Weihnachten mit ihm und seiner Familie zu verbringen. Später gibt Rachel Finn eine Weihnachtsliste, da sie von Kurt erfahren hat, dass Finn keine Ideen hat, was er Rachel schenken soll. Die meisten Sachen auf der Liste sind jedoch viel zu teuer für Finn. thumb|Rachel performt RiverArtie darf einen Fernsehauftritt der New Directions planen. Artie möchte, dass die Show sich an zwei tollen Weihnachtsspecials orientiert und fordert, dass Chewbacca aus "Star Wars" darin vorkommen darf und er als Hommage an Judy Garlant in Schwarz-Weiß drehen darf. Don ist alles recht, wenn es weniger als 800 $ kostet. Artie ist überzeugt, dies hinzubekommen. Als Rachel ein trauriges Weihnachtslied, River, singt, meint Artie, dass es an Weihnachten um Freude geht und das sie in dem Special auch nur das zeigen, werden. Außerdem gibt er bekannt, dass Blaine und Kurt die Gastgeber bei der Show sein werden, weil sie dafür perfekt geeignet sind. Sam aber sagt es würde nicht nur um Freude und ähnliches gehen. Er meint, dass dies nicht die eigentliche Bedeutung von Weihnachten ist, und verlässt wütend die Aula, doch vorher forderte er Rory auf ebenfalls mitzukommen, weil dieser Heimweh hat, doch er entscheidet sich zu bleiben. thumb|left|Sam will, dass Rory mit ihm gehtRachel performt mit Blaine Extraordinary Merry Christmas, um Artie zu zeigen, dass sie auch fröhliche Weihnachtslieder singen kann und so in seine Special kommen möchte. Als sie geendet haben, kommt Sue in den Chorraum und glaubt, dass sie für die Performance im Obdachlosenheim proben, da Artie, Blaine und Kurt ihr ihr zuvor ihr Wort gegeben haben, dort aufzutreten. Jedoch stellt sich heraus, dass das Special am gleichen Tag ist, weshalb Artie absagt, was Sue nicht glauben kann und enttäuscht. Einzig Quinn scheint sich aus Sues Worten etwas zu machen. Finn übergibt Rachel ihr Geschenk, doch ist es eine Patenschaft für ein Tier, dass in naher Zukunft eine Familie einen Monat lang versorgen kann. Sie ist enttäuscht, weil sie Ohrringe wollte. Sie meint, dass die Idee lobenswert ist und sagt, er soll ihr etwas auf der Liste kaufen. thumb|Bei der VorlesungBlaine und Kurt beginnen das Special mit ihrem Duett zu Let It Snow, woraufhin Mercedes und Rachel erscheinen und sie zu viert My Favorite Things singen. Anschließend tauchen Finn und Puck, die zwar aussehen wie Luke Skywalker und Han Solo es aber aus Urheberschutzgründen nicht sind, auf und singen Santa Claus Is Coming To Town. Die Cheerios erscheinen zusammen mit Mike und Tina und singen Christmas Wrapping, mit Brittany als Hauptstimme. Rory taucht zu guter Letzt als Itchy auf und liest nicht Frosty der Schneemann vor, sondern, King James Bibel (Luke 2:8-14). Die anderen sind zunächst nicht so überzeugt, was sich aber während der Geschichte ändert. thumb|left|Do They Know It's Christmas?Im Obdachlosenheim helfen Quinn und Sam aus, bevor auch die anderen dazustoßen, weil sie weniger Sendezeit für das Special bekommen haben. Zusammen singen sie Do They Know It's Christmas? und verteilen Geschenke an die Kinder. Am Ende der Folge stehen Rory und Sam an der Straße und versuchen Geld zu sammeln. Rory fragt Sam dabei um Hilfe, damit er bis zum Valentinstag eine Freundin oder einen Kuss bekommt. Sam und Rory gehen den Deal ein. In dem Moment kommen Finn und Rachel, um den beiden zu helfen. Verwendete Musik *'All I Want For Christmas Is You' von Mariah Carey, gesungen von Mercedes mit New Directions *'Blue Christmas' von Elvis Presley, gesungen von Rory Flanagan *'River' von Joni Mitchell, gesungen von Rachel Berry *'Extraordinary Merry Christmas' von Glee, gesungen von Blaine Anderson und Rachel Berry *'Let It Snow '''von ''Vaughn Monroe, gesungen von Blaine Anderson und Kurt Hummel *'My Favorite Things' aus The Sound of Music, gesungen von Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel und Mercedes Jones *'Santa Claus Is Coming To Town '''von ''Bruce Springsteen & The E Street Band, gesungen von Finn Hudson und Noah Puckerman *'Christmas Wrapping' von The Waitresses, gesungen von Brittany Pierce mit Tina Cohen-Chang und Cheerios *'Do They Know It's Christmas?' von Band Aid, gesungen von New Directions Herausgeschnittenen Songs *'Santa Baby' von Eartha Kitt feat. Herni Réne, gesungen von Santana Lopez Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Chord Overstreet' als Sam Evans *'Damian McGinty' als Rory Flanagan *'E. E. Bell' als Don Barowski *'Peter Mayhew' als Chewbacca *'Marcanthonee Reis' als Oscar Trivia *Die Folge hatte in den USA 7.13 Mio. Zuschauer.thumb *Das Glee-Logo in der Introkarte hat eine Weihnachtsmütze auf. *Während Do They Know It's Christmas? sieht man das Mädchen, das die jüngere Rachel in Ersatzspieler spielte. *Die Folge beinhaltet bisher die meisten veröffentlichten Songs der Serie. *Lea hat den Song My Favorite Things für eine Dove Werbung gesungen und Chris bei seinem Vorsingen für das Musical "The Sound of Music". *Von Arties "Zauberbeinen", die er in Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat bekam, um ihm beim Laufen zu helfen, wird gesagt, dass sie am nächsten Tag nicht mehr funktionierten. *Matthew Morrison feiert in dieser Folge sein Debüt als Regisseur. *Am 01. August 2012 lud Ryan Murphy eine gestrichene Szene der Episode auf YouTube hoch, in der Blaine Kurt einen Versprechungsring zu Weihnachten schenkt. *Lucasfilm Ltd. gab Glee die Erlaubnis Chewbacca für eine Szene zu benutzen, sonst nichts, was erklärt, warum die Musik, die ihn bei seinem Auftauchen begleitet, nicht wie die berühmte Melodie von John Williams aus dem Film klingt. *Während des Specials erscheinen Finn und Puck als Luke Skywalker und Han Solo. Wenn Blaine sie fragt, ob sie als eben diese kostümiert sind, verneint Finn und erklärt, dass das Urheberrechtsverletzung wäre und jedwede Ähnlichkeit mit "Krieg der Sterne"-Charakteren rein zufällig wäre. *Sugar Motta fehlt in der Folge, da ihre Darstellerin, Vanessa Lengies, mit ihren Eltern im Urlaub war. Kulturelle Referenzen *Die Folge verweist zweimal auf "A Charlie Brown Christmas": **Rachel zitiert Sally Brown: "All I want is what I have coming to me, all I want is my fair share (Ich möchte nur das, was ich verdient hab, also nur meinen gerechten Anteil)". **Rory liest den selben Vers der King James Bibel (Luke 2:8-14), den Linus rezitiert, während er die wahre Bedeutung von Weihnachten erklärt. Des Weiteren zitiert Rory Linus´ Aufforderung zu Beginn: "Lights, please (Licht, bitte)". Fehler *Im Special hält Blaine dem Kameramann ein Tablett voller Drinks hin und bietet ihm einen an. In der nächsten Szene ist das Tablett auf dem Tisch und leer. Als Blaine dann Mercedes und Rachel das Klavier zeigt, ist das Tablett wieder voller Drinks und als sie zum Klavier gehen, erneut leer. *Als Brittany, Santana, Tina und die Cheerios in die Junggesellenhütte kommen, schließt Brittany die Tür, aber in der nächsten Szene ist sie weit geöffnet. *Wenn Rachel Finn nach ihrem Geschenk fragt, sieht man ihn, wie er seinen Rucksack herausnimmt, aber Sekunden später macht er es noch einmal. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S3